blogifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przygody Smoków
Uwaga! Opko użytytkownika Belch&Barf! Zakaz kopiowania!!! Hej,tu zamieszcze moje opowiadanie o 5 głównych smoczych bohaterach.To moje pierwsze opowiadanie,więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i zrozumienie podczas pisania komentarzy;) PRZYGODY SMOKÓW KSIĘGA I Szoker atakuje ROZDZIAŁ I Ucieczka (The Escape) Dziś rano Czkawka i jego przyjaciele wstali,oczekując kolejnego dnia pełnego smoków i nauki w akademii.Lecz ze zdziwieniem stwierdzili że Szczerbatek ,Sztukamięs ,Wichura ,Hakokieł ,Jot i Wym znikli lub uciekli.W tym samym czasie smoki starały się odkryć tajemnice codziennych trzęsień ziemii na Wyspie Berk.Smoki zobaczyły dużą wyrwę w samym sercu lasu.Szli jej tropem i napotkali magiczny klejnot.Szczerbatek dotknął łapą klejnot,który buchnął światłem w kierunku Północnej skały Węgorza.W tym czasie wszyscy szukali smoków.Patrzyli dokładnie w Akademii,w domach i w lesie,lecz smoków nie znaleźli.Smoki nie wróciły aż do nocy więc stracili nadzieje na ich powrót.Wtedy zaczęło się trzęsienie ziemii... ROZDZIAŁ II Wyścig do Północnej Skały Węgorza (Race to North Eel Stone) Rano gdy wszyscy wstali wioska była zniszczona, a smoków nadal nie było.W tym czasie smoki zrobiły sobie wyścig do Północnej Skały Węgorza;czas był niezmiernie ważny...Dotarli do monumentalnej skały i zaczęli poszukiwania za czymś niezwykłym.Znalazły jedynie mapę podziemnych tuneli prowadzących pod morzem i wyspami.Szczerbek i reszta wrócili na Berk z mapą.Wszyscy polecieli z powrotem na Północną Skałę Węgorza i odkryli wejście do wielkiego tunelu... ROZDZIAŁ III Penetracja Tunelu (Penetration of the tunnel) Bohaterowie weszli do wielkiego tunelu,pełnego nietoperzy i ognioglist.Szczerbatek użył echolokacji,dzięki której wszyscy wiedzieli gdzie iść.Szli tunelem długie dni,nocując na powierzchni kiedy były małe wyjścia.W końcu dotarli do części tunelu leżącego pod Berk.Akurat było trzęsienie ziemii.Wyszli na powierzchnie i ujżeli uciekających ludzi i smoki.Wrócili pod ziemię i zobaczyli Krzykozgona drążącego tunele.Wykurzyli go z tunelu za pomocą światła... ROZDZIAŁ IV Zdwojony problem (Double trouble) Krzykozgon wyleciał ze swoich tuneli jak poparzony.Zaczął strzelać płonącymi ogniem kolcami w różnych kierunkach.Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli głośny ryk.Była to bestia trzy razy większa od Krzykozgona.Bestia rzuciła wyzwanie Krzykozgonowi,by stać sięnajwiększym postrachem i władcą.Walczyli długi czas,ale potwór złapał Krzykozgonaw szczęki i wrzucił do morza,gdzie utonął.Jeźdźcy zaczęli strzelać w wielkiego smoka ogniem.Smok pokazał swoje wielkie,szokujące szczęki,więc postanowili go nazwać Szoker.Szoker wpadł do tuneli i zniknął w podziemiach... ROZDZIAŁ V W szukaniu Szokera (In search of Shocker) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach na Berk zrobiło się gorąco.Wybuchła panika związana z gigantyczną zmorą.Czkawka wpadł na pomysł by wytresować Szokera.Polecieli na miejsce wczorajszej bitwy smoków.Zaczęli penetrować tunele w okolicy.Znaleźli tylko setki smoczych kości i metalowe narzędzia.Pod koniec tunelu zobczyli jedynie wielką,kryształową jaskinię.Zobaczyli wielkie gniazdo z małymi smokami podobnymi do Szokera.Pomyśleli że skoro Szoker ma dzieci,to musi tu być smoczyca z tego gatunku.Szukając drugiego smoka,bohaterowie natknęli się na zapiski o smoku z gatunku Szokoszczęk.Wyczytali że te smoki mogą rozmnażać się bez partnera... ROZDZIAŁ VI Powrót Szokera (Shocker's return) Gdy wrócili na Berk,przeanalizowali znalezione zapiski i złączyli je ze swoimi obserwacjami.Dowiedzieli że smok z gatunku Szokoszczęk rodzi się raz na 50 lat,lecz kiedy to nastąpi,wraz z tym nastąpi koniec świata.Czkawka powiedział:"Nie pozwole by Szoker zniszczył świat!Musimy go znaleźć i wytresować!".Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i lecieli w poszukiwaniu wrednego Szokoszczęka.W nocy nastąpiło kolejne trzęsienie ziemii,któremu towarzyszył Szoker.Używając wybuchających piorunów wypuszczanych z jego paszczy,powoli rozwalał Berk.Wszystkie smoki na Berk zaczęły strzelać w bestie ogniem,lecz jego skóra miała ochronne płytki,które nie dopuszczały ognia... ROZDZIAŁ VII Moc i potęga (Power and Strong) Rozgniewana bestia miotnęła w smoki piorunem,który wybuchł.Wszystkie smoki uciekły z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka i reszty.Wielki Szokoszczęk spojrzał się na smoki i głośno ryknął.Smoki nagle straciły rozum.Zaczęły nieopentalnie latać i spalały wszystko na swojej drodze.Czkawka domyślił się że Szokoszczęki mają zdolności przywódcze jak Oszołomostrach,lecz Oszołomostrach panuje nad smokami,a Szokoszczęk zmusza je do przemocy i agresji.Wyczytali że jedynym sposobem na zneutralizowanie kontroli jest dotknięcie bod brodą zahipnotyzowanego smoka.Po zrobieniu tego jeźdźcy wskoczyli na smoki i zaczęli atak... ROZDZIAŁ VIII Pogoń za Szokerem (Chase the Shocker) Szczerbatek miotnął plazmą w czuły punkt Szokera-nos.Szoker odrazu rzucił się do wody i popłynął na Wyspę Wysokich Drzew.Jeźdźcy postanowili ruszyć za nim.Gonili go i gonili,lecz Szokoszczęki są niewiarygodnie szybkie pod wodą,na lądzie i w powietrzu.Smok wypłynął na brzeg i poszedł poszukać czegoś do jedzenia.Szoker usnął w wielkiej jaskini,wtedy smoki zaatakowały.Szoker bardzo zdenerwowany wzbił się w niebo,zawrócił i szybko leciał ku ziemii z prędkością 300km/h.Uderzył w ziemię.Powstała wielka fala dźwiękowa,która zmiotła jeźdźców i smoki z wyspy na odległość 100 km.Natomiast cała wyspa zburzyła się w drobny pył.Szoker potem szybko zaczął lecieć zpowrotem na Berk... ROZDZIAŁ IX Od dzieci do zamieci (From kids to trouble) Szoker powrócił do podziemi Berk.Czkawka i Szczerbatek postanowili go śledzić.Przyglądali się jak Szoker opiekuję się trójką małych Szokoszczęków.Nagle jeden z nich wyczuł obecność innych i zaalarmował o tym tacie.Monstrum odwróciło się i ryknęło z całej siły.Następnie strzelił w Czkawkę i smoka wybuchowym piorunem.Szybko zaczęli uciekać ,a Szoker nadal ich gonił aż do powierzchni.Wyszedł na wierzch i zapoczątkował kolejne trzęsienie ziemii.Wtedy z wody wyleciał Krzykozgon,który niesamowitym trafem przeżył.Krzykozgon odrazu ruszy do walki.Zdziwiony Szoker miotnął serią piorunów w Krzykozgona.Nagle z jaskini wyleciały dzieci.Zaczęły strzelać w Krzykozgona.Krzykozgon jednak złapał dzieci i zaciągnął je głęoko pod wodę... ROZDZIAŁ X Czas na tresurę (Time for train) Zły i zagubiony Szokoszczęk natychmiast zaczął ryczeć ze złości.Szoker był za duży by zmieścić się w tunel wydrążony przez Krzykozgona.Wtedy do bestii podszedł Czkawka i zaczął patrzeć się w oczy Szokera ze współczuciem.Dalej Czkawka uspokajał go łagodnym głosem,aż wreszcie smok nadstawił pysk,by Czkawka mógł położyć na nim ręke.Szoker został wytresowany.Czkawka przez chwilę myślał jak dostać sie do dzieci.Nagle Astrid wpadła na pomysł by wykorzystać Oceanzapy.Zwołali kilka takich i popłynęli wgłąb tunelu.Znalźli suche miejsce przy końcu wodnego tunelu.Szukali i szukali.Znaleźli Krzykozgona,który nie spuszcza oka z dzieci.Czkawka wpadł na pomysł.Powiedział:"Niech ktoś wskoczy na Oceanzapa i odwróci uwagę Krzykozgona,reszta zabierze z tąd dzieci!"... ROZDZIAŁ XI Ostateczna Bitwa (Last battle) Wybrali Sączysmarka by odwrócił uwagę Krzykozgona.Zaczął głośno krzyczeć i uciekać na Oceanzapie wgłąb wodnego tunelu.Krzykozgon ruszył w pogoń.Wtedy reszta szybko wzięła smoki i wyszła drogą lądową.Potem Krzykozgon wyleciał i zaczął miotać ogniem w Szokera.Szoker używając sprytu i piorunów.Strzelił piorunem w paszcze Krzykozgona kiedy ten otworzył paszczę by zionąć ogniem.Krzykozgon wybuchł od środka i zginął na amen.Szokoszczęk odzyskał swoje dzieci.Czkawka nazwał trzy Szokoszczęki:Szok,Krok i Mrok.Wtedy Szoker i dzieci polecieli na Wyspę Wysokich Drzew,a trzęsienia ziemii już nie występowały... KSIĘGA II Powrót Alfy ROZDZIAŁ I W poszukiwaniu nowych gatunków (In search for new species) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach związanych z Szokoszczękiem,jeźdźcy oszaleli na punkcie znajdowania nowych gatunków smoków.Latali z wyspy na wyspę.Zaczynając od Berk,kończąc na Skręćkarczych Bagnach.Znaleźli aż trzy nowe gatunki:Hakliwiec,Arangatus i Morasmak.Z gatunku Hakliwiec znaleźli nieznośnego smoka o imieniu Brzap.Poznany Arangatus nazywa się Salka.A ostatni uroczy Morasmak zwie się Morskor.Wszystkie trzy maluchy odrazu znalazły przyszłych jeźdźców.Brzapa odziedziczyła Heathera,Salkę odziedziczyła Gothi,a szalonego Morskora Sączyślin.Dzieci jednak zanim zaczną przygodę z ich nowymi właścicielami,muszą podszkolić się w akademii... ROZDZIAŁ II Straszny trening (Terrible Train) Dzisiaj zaczęło się szkolenie Brzapa,Salki i Morskora.Niestety nie poszło to tak dobrze jak sobie wyobrażali...Już na początku zajęć Brzap podpalił kilka owiec,Salka ugryzła Hakokła,który ze złości uciekł podpalając wszystko dookoła.Morskor strzelił w Śledzika dużym ładunkiem wody.Zanim jednak zaczęli trenować,musieli uspokoić smoki.Hakliwca uspokoiła ryba,Salkę kwiatki, a Morskora widok płonącej owcy... ROZDZIAŁ III Pierwszy lot (The first fly) Dzisiaj powalone smoki były gotowe na pierwszy lot. Na start poszła Heathera, narzuciła siodło na Brzapa i wskoczyła. W środku miała wiele pytań, ale zanim zdązyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Brzap wbił się w przestworza. Heatherze było ciężko, Brzap uciekał, latał i wariował po całości. Niestety, Heathera spadła ze smoka i została złapana przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. W tym momencie Brzap odleciał w stronę Wysp Magicznego Pazura. Wszyscy wskoczyli na smoki, włącznie z Gothi i Sączyślinem oraz ich smokami. Lot był przyjemny jednak nagle Salce i Morsmokowi odbiło. Zaczęli się zachowywać zupełnie jak Brzap. Szybko spadli na grzbiet Jota i Wyma. Dwa smoki znów tajemniczo zniknęły... Kategoria:Historie z filmów Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka